Permafrost Series
Book 1: White Stag Synopsis: Don't show fear. Don't attract attention. Don't forget who the monsters are. Those are seventeen-year-old Janneke's three rules to surviving in the Permafrost. Her family is dead, her village burned to the ground, and now she's a slave in a court of merciless goblins. Though her master, Soren, offers her a small sphere of protection, it comes at the cost of abandoning humanity and their ways for good. When the Goblin King is defeated in a fight, it ignites an ancient competition to become the next King. The goal is simple: kill the sacred White Stag before the other goblins kill you. Soren sees it as the perfect opportunity to shape Janneke's acceptance of the goblins' way and give in to the hatred and violence festering inside of her. Janneke's only hope for survival is to outrun, outfight, and out-kill every creature in her path, all the while dealing with Soren, whose fierce desire for her to be a goblin is shadowed by his fascination for her human heart. Hunting the Stag is Janneke's best chance at revenge over those who enslaved her, but to succeed, she'll have to watch her humanity bleed out like the creatures she's sworn to kill. Book 2: Goblin King Synopsis: The Hunt is over but the War has just begun. Against all odds, Janneke has survived the Hunt for the Stag--but all good things come with a cost. Lydian might be dead, but he took the Stag with him. Janneke now holds the mantle, while Soren, now her equal in every way, has become the new Erlking. Janneke's powers as the new Stag bring along haunting visions of a world thrown into chaos and the ghost of Lydian taunts her with the riddles he spoke of when he was alive. When Janneke discovers the truth of Lydian and his madness, she's forced to see her tormentor in a different light for the first time. The world they know is dying and Lydian may hold the key to saving it. Torn between her feelings and her duty as the Stag, Janneke must bring her tormentor back to life if she has hopes of keeping her world alive. But the journey is long and hard and this time she won't have Soren for company. Lydian might be able to stop the worlds from crumbling, but reviving him may cost Janneke the life with Soren she's tried to hard to build. After all, there can only be one King.... Book 3: Hunting Party Synopsis: What happens when the serpent stops eating his tail? It devours the world from the inside out. Those were the words Lydian told Janneke so long ago. Now Janneke has defied the Laws of Winter to bring back not only the man who might be able to stop the end of the world but also the innocent life she was forced to sacrifice to do so. Stranded in Niflheim, the realm of the dead, they are forced to find the entryway to the Bifröst if they want to get back to the world of the living. Tensions rise between Soren and Lydian as Lydian's erratic visions bring him into a position of command: something the Erlking cannot allow. Lydian is certain that if they can hunt down Nidhug, the dragon that's shriek will bring about Fimbulwinter, a three year winter which kickstarts Ragnarök, they can stop the end of the world from beginning. But they'll have to navigate the terrifying realm of the dead to hunt it down. They aren't the only ones hunting though--Hel does not take defiance lightly and back in the Permafrost a traitor is on the loose. For the first time the hunters will become the hunted and their very enemy could be right in front of them. Category:Writing Category:Books